A Tough Christmas Shopping Day
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Takes place before the Ducktales 2017 series! Donald Duck is determined to get gifts for his nephews while they are attending school... but what can you get three boys whose personalities are different from one another? Donald is determined to make sure he gets it right... while spending it on a low budget as possible!


All right, this is a request for Mathew-Swift-VA, who requested a Ducktales 2017 fanfiction starring Donald Duck! By the way, he specifically asked for this to take place before Huey, Dewey and Louie arrived at Scrooge's mansion for the pilot, so you probably won't see much of Scrooge McDuck and the others, I'm afraid! But hopefully, you'll enjoy this fic all the same! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A snowy December day was going on in the city of Duckberg. Christmas decorations were adorning the city streets, most people were hurrying and gathering the latest toys for their kids or loved ones... and in the case of one certain duck wearing a blue sailor suit, he was on the verge of getting his Christmas shopping done today for his three nephews.

Donald Duck had just arrived at the entrance to the Mall of Duckberg, where a lot of people were doing their shopping. Donald was certainly relieved that his nephews were currently at school at this very moment. He felt that school was the only time of the day he didn't HAVE to keep an eye on the boys. But still, he had to get Christmas shopping done for all three of them, or face disappointing faces as he took a deep breath.

"Okay, keep it all under control. Inside that mall are many obstacles, greedy people coming in to get presents for their kids, and buying quite a lot. And I don't have enough money in the budget as is for a lot of gifts..." Donald sighed. "And the boys are getting more distinct in personalities every day. Can't just bundle them together just because they're born on the same day. Goodness knows how many times I made that mistake... this time, separate gifts for the boys!"

Donald took a deep breath as he looked at the Christmas lists that the boys had given him. Donald read it over to be sure he was getting the right information.

"For Huey, a sewing kit for his Sewing Badge in the Junior Woodchucks." Donald read, before smiling a bit. He remembered taking Huey, Dewey and Louie into the Junior Woodchucks last summer to get them to join... which, oddly enough, only Huey seemed interested in joining as Dewey and Louie were either disinterested or just didn't like camping out or care about badges as much as Huey did. Donald made a mental note to stop for that first.

"For Dewey... surprise me." Donald paused as he looked at that part in the list. He couldn't help but wonder, what would Dewey like? For the past year, he has shown to be pretty fearless... much to Donald's concern. Donald sighed. Dewey reminded Donald so much of his sister, Della, he wouldn't have been surprised to see him grow up with his mother's adventurous side... much to his chagrin. Donald couldn't help but wonder... what would Dewey like? Well, he made a mental note to save the middle triplet for last.

"For Louie... cash. Lots of cash. Give me cash." Donald simply read with a frown on his face and groaned. Somehow, Donald knew he had made a mistake during the last year when he introduced Louie to the concept of money and how it worked. It showed a little bit of a Gladstone Gander side, only without the luck part, much to Donald's relief. Still, he loved Louie all the same, just as much as he loved Huey and Dewey, so he made a plan to not only give him something he'd appreciate, but made sure to understand patience.

But Donald took a deep breath as the mall opened. He took a stance, getting ready to move in... and as quick as a flash, he ran inside the mall, squawking and quacking along the way, heading towards a destination. Of course, along the way, many people had ran past Donald, spinning him around, pushing him down on the ground, stomping on him on their way to their destination. Donald had to pick himself up from the floor as he groaned and limped over to the nearby store, but at last, he had made it to the furniture store.

As soon as Donald walked in and recovered, a sales representative (a chicken in a formal grey suit and blue jeans) came in. "Good day, sir, and Merry Christmas! What are you shopping for today?"

"A sewing kit... child's sewing kit, about age 8 and up?" Donald asked.

"Ah yes, I think I know what you want. Is your kid a boy or a girl?" The sales representative asked.

"Boy." Donald said.

"First time Junior Woodchuck?" The sales representative smiled.

"Yes." Donald nodded.

"Very well, then, follow my lead, sir." The sales representative turned as he did a strange waddle-like walk. Donald blinked a few times before imitating that same walk, following the representative until they arrived far beneath into the store. Pretty soon, the sales representative stopped and smiled, "Here we-"

But before he could finish, Donald, still imitating the walk and not paying attention, bumped into the sales representative as the chicken yelped. Donald gulped as he backed away slightly and chuckled nervously.

The chicken got up as he gave a nod and pointed towards a nice little sewing kit basket with the works. Donald looked interested as the sales representative showed him the model. "It's a recent model for all kids, with safe needles that won't even prick your fingers, an inside compartment to store your thread, and best of all, this basket comes with a very useful instructional booklet on how to sew."

"Wow..." Donald smiled a bit as he looked thoroughly at the basket. "That would be perfect for Huey!"

"Yes..." The sales representative smiled. "Your child will enjoy this wonderful kit, and to think, it only comes at the rare price of 240 dollars!"

Donald's eyes widened when he heard the price. "Two-hundred and forty dollars?!"

Donald looked into his wallet and gulped, knowing he didn't have that type of money to spend... and he still needed to do Louie and Dewey yet... he groaned as he turned to the sales representative. "Do you have anything that's... cheaper?"

"Cheaper?" The sales representative frowned. "Well, I do have a similar basket, but it's for girls only. The needles are dull, the basket is pink, the thread is fine, but not too good, and there's no instruction booklet. Are you sure you want the other model?"

"If it's cheap." Donald asked, noting to paint the basket red when he got home, so that Huey wouldn't know the difference.

"Then in that case, you'll only have to pay sixty dollars." The sales representative said as he took the basket.

"That's fine." Donald gave a nod, sighing in relief. He knew that he was buying a cheap gift, but he knew one day, Huey would thank him. The job he had been hired for for the moment didn't even pay him that much... and even then, he was still lucky he had kept the register job at the restaurant for so long. Either way, that was Huey, finished...

* * *

The duck later found himself in the bank, holding Huey's Christmas gift in one hand as he was waiting in line impatiently for the bank. He groaned as he tapped his foot. The sooner he could get this done, the better, but the line was so slow... Donald groaned as he held his head. He was trying his best to hold his temper in, but one more minute...

All of a sudden, the duck saw another window opening up. Eyes brigtening up, he stepped out of the line he was in to get in line for the other window... only for another huge line of people to gather around at the window, blocking Donald out of the way.

Donald gave a glare and a frown as he shook in anger, his face turning red. He was about to throw one of his infamous temper tantrums before he stopped himself. He remembered what happened last time he threw his temper in the bank. He remembered the time that he and the boys were in the bank to cash in a check Donald got from his recent work... only for the lines to be long and one of the people passing by inadvertently pushing into Donald's arms, ripping the check in half. The ensuing temper that followed got Donald and the boys banned for a whole month. And goodness knows Donald did not want that to happen again.

Donald angrily grumbled to himself as he went to the back of the line and waited for an hour. Pretty soon, he was almost to the window as he knew that there was only one last customer in between him and the teller.

"May I help you?" The teller asked.

"Yes, I would like to make a deposit of two hundred dollars..." The old lady asked as Donald looked relieved... before noticing that she had pulled up a huge sack and put it on the table. "...in change!"

Donald growled as he mumbled, "Are you kidding me?"

"I'll be right on it!" The teller said as he picked up the pennies and started counting them individually... one by one...

Donald held his head as he looked at his watch. At this rate, the boys would be home before he would... and goodness knows what type of pranks and mischief they'll get into... and without their life-vests, even! He shut his eyes as he imagined the horrors that could happen... the boys taking off with the houseboat to another land... crashing the boat, sinking it down to the ocean... Donald shuddered, not wanting to think about those horrific ideas. But still, those thoughts were quite troublesome... he quickly considered investing in an anchor, but then he decided against it.

 _"What if the boys get the idea of injuring themselves while lifting the anchor?"_ Donald thought to himself, shuddering.

"NEXT!"

Donald snapped out of his thoughts as he realized that the teller was motioning to the duck, saying, "Sir, you're next!"

"Oh! Finally!" Donald sighed in relief as he went up to the teller. "I want to start an account for one of my kids... and I want to start by investing in a savings bond for him when he's older."

"Ah yes... what plan would you like to go for?" The teller asked.

The duck paused as he looked at the money he had and thought about it. "What's your cheapest?"

"The cheapest plan would be the Series I, for twenty-five dollars... in seven years from now, those bonds can be cashed in to your boy's account." The teller said as he started to type it down.

"Great! Put it under 'Llewelyn Duck'." Donald quacked a bit as the teller did so. Donald gave a sigh of relief as he was successfully done with Louie and Huey... and now, for Dewey...

"Here you go, sir, and have a Merry... wait a minute, aren't you the duck that threw his temper and destroyed everything in the bank a few months back?" The teller asked, examining the sailor suit wearing duck.

"Uh..." Donald yelped as the teller looked at him suspiciously. "...no?"

The teller wasn't buying it. "Are you sure, because I distinctly remember seeing you yell out and quack at everything because you were having a bad day..."

"I WAS NOT HAVING A BAD DAY!" Donald screeched at the teller as the teller frowned.

The teller then pushed a button. "Security?"

"Huh?" Donald's eyes shrank.

The last thing Donald did before exiting the bank with Huey's bag and Louie's saving bond was scream as security kicked him out the door and straight into an inflatable Santa, which punched him straight to the side of a building, making Donald slide off the building, groaning in pain.

* * *

After recovering from the pain and getting the gifts he bought for the two boys in the car, Donald was driving himself home as he started to think. "What can I give Dewey? Oh, this is really tough..."

Donald began to think about the past year about Dewey and his antics along with the boys as he was thinking, thinking, thinking. What would Dewey want...?

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Donald remembered one spring day when he saw Dewey sitting in one of his easy chairs, flipping through an old photography book. Donald quacked in panic as he ran in. "Dewey, wait!"  
_

 _Dewey looked up and groaned as his uncle joined the young duck as Donald said, "Don't flip the pages too fast. You might get a paper cut."_

 _"Yes, Uncle Donald." Dewey sighed as Donald noticed the photographs that were taken were of himself._

 _"Oh, were you looking through my memories?" Donald asked._

 _"Yeah, I was just wondering if there was a picture of any of your family in there..." Dewey said._

 _Donald's eyes widened when he realized what Dewey was talking about. "Well, I'm afraid all those pictures are with... someone else. Sorry, Dewey."_

 _"Awww..." Dewey sounded disappointed as he looked down._

 _"But hey! Maybe I'll get your mind off it and show you something I'm proud of! Like my first car! Look right there!" Donald said, pointing to the car, as Dewey tried his best to look interested._

 **END FLASHBACK  
**

* * *

Donald sighed as he parked near the parking lot and got his gifts as he headed straight for the house boat. He remembered every month that Dewey, along with Huey and Louie, would always ask if there were more members of their family. And Donald remembered always looking nervous and sighing as he would always say to them, "There are, but I'm not sure I want to discuss them with you. There's been... an incident."

And every month, they would drop the subject, only for it to return in some manner, shape or form. Huey and Louie dropped it, but Dewey would always find a new way to bring it up, and Donald instantly knew why. Donald always told Huey, Dewey and Louie when they were growing up and first hatched that he was their uncle, not their 'father' per se. And he was still their uncle, always has been, always will be. And it's a fact that Donald is particularly proud of. But still, to be raising the three kids because of Della's foolish attempt and Scrooge's idea... even then, just thinking of his uncle Scrooge's name just boiled his blood. Still, he loved the boys all the same.

It was then Donald thought about something as he reached into his pocket and looked at the only picture he had of his sister, Della... the one where she pushed his younger self into his birthday cake. He remembered being furious by that that day... but it was just Della being Della, he supposed. He couldn't help but reflect about the times he hung out with Della, even when he went on those dangerous adventures with her and Scrooge.

Donald's eyes lit up as he looked at the picture and gave a smile. Maybe... maybe he could tell Dewey about his mom, maybe Huey and Louie as well. Sure, he'd have to get a gift card for a store next time he went out, since Dewey would always be tough to buy for, but still, it was the thought that counted. But Donald made a mental note not to say anything about the Spear of Selene or their uncle Scrooge. He didn't think their hearts were ready for that tragic story. No, he would, at the very least, tell them that he and Della had a good sibling relationship like Huey, Dewey and Louie did...

"I'll tell them the truth when... when they're ready..." Donald said as he put the picture back in his pocket and looked up at the clock. Two o'clock. In about an hour, the boys would be getting home from school. Knowing he didn't have much time, he quickly started to get wrapping paper to wrap up Huey's gift and an envelope to put Louie's saving bond in...

Donald paused as he looked at his wallet, wondering if he could have shopped a little more... he made a mental note to go on Friday, during their school hours, to make sure he buys at least a couple more gifts for the boys... maybe one they would share equally... but for now, he was pretty satisfied with the shopping he did today.

And as Donald wrapped Huey's gift up and looked at the calendar, he knew he had plenty of time. After all... there were only twenty-three days until Christmas...

* * *

And with that, the request is done! How did you guys like it? Yeah, I realize it's not much, but this is more of a character driven story, focusing on Donald, and hey, I do like Donald Duck in any incarnation, so it was good to write for him! And for my first Ducktales 2017 fanfiction, I think I did okay, for the most part, but you guys tell me! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
